1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to an electrically angle-adjustable speaker. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrically angle-adjustable speaker that may be fitted on a ceiling or be hidden in a ceiling and may be electrically rotated horizontally and vertically so that the speaker unit may point at various directions.
2. Description of Related Art
As of now, many people have hi-fi speakers, home theater speakers, karaoke speakers, etc. in their homes. Some companies have speakers fitted on the ceiling of their conference room. With the speakers, a higher level of audio enjoyment may be achieved or people may have a better understanding of the contents of a meeting.
However, the speakers of the prior art are usually fitted on a ceiling and the angles that they are pointing may not be electrically adjusted. If the angle of a speaker is to be adjusted, we have to adjust it manually; if a speaker is fixedly fitted, its angle may not be adjusted.
From the above, we can see that the speakers of the prior art have many disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the speakers of the prior art, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the electrically angle-adjustable speaker of the present invention.